Kyoya's fiancée
by leurelayne
Summary: What happens when the host club meet Kyoya's fiancée, what it's the secret between it? R&R I don't own Naruto nor OHSOC.


_Kyoya's fiancée_

**a/n: well this is a one-shot I made on my English and physic class. I hope you guys like it! I was really bored and came up with this! Enjoy!**

It all began on that filthy day when one of the usual present customer of the host club arrived that day with some juicy rumors.

"Is it true Kyoya-sempai?" she finally build up the courage to ask him.

"What is?" Kyoya asked curiously. The host club was staring curiously as well; was there some kind of secret from the cool Kyoya who kept their club running successfully? Maybe they'll find out now, and maybe they can black mail him or something.

"I heard that you had a fiancée" Now she let it out of her system. She was dying to know.

By the statement that this girl just did about Kyoya, everyone in the host club got surprised, especially Tamaki. "Huh?" Then Tamaki went dramatically to Kyoya with 'tears' on his eyes. "That's not possible! Mommy can't possibly be cheating on daddy!... I won't accept it!" And with that Tamaki began bragging Kyoya about it. The twins doubt it too, how can Kyoya have a fiancée?

"I don't think Kyoya-sempai would have a fiancée…" Hikaru started.

"Besides Kyoya-sempai it's not the kind of guy who would have a girlfriend" Kaoru finished his brother sentence.

"But imagine if he had one?..." Hikaru commented again, then Hunny-sempai, Mori, the twins and as well as Tamaki began to imagine different kinds of types of girlfriends for him. Hunny imagine an evil one, Mori imagine a girl that was good at cooking. The twins imagine a girl that would be just as cool as him. And finally Tamaki imagined a gagster.

"No!" Tamaki began doing some drama and went to Kyoya once again and cried dramatically. "You can't have a gagster girlfriend!"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Kyoya stared at Tamaki and then fixed his glasses. After that the host club kept murmuring about the said rumors, Kyoya kept quiet. He couldn't trouble himself with some rumors his customers had brought here. The said sempai tried to ignore the others and to keep doing his work; he has way too much work so he wouldn't deal with some rumors. It was until another day that two girls, one with short pink hair and the other with long blond hair keeping it at a high pony tail, currently they were dragging a indigo haired girl in each side of the 'indigo' girl.

"I-Ino-chan! Sakura-chan! I told you… We shouldn't be here! At l-least I-I can't!" She tried to protest.

"Hinata I'm sure-" Before Sakura could made up some excuse, Ino interrupted her.

"Oh my god Hinata! Your boyfriend it's cheating on you!" The blond girl said (or rather shouted) out loud.

They were currently inside the host club, apparently Sakura and Ino told Hinata that she should visit her boyfriend sometime , but the young girl always refuse to it because she knew that he worked on the host club, but she didn't told Sakura or Ino about it and just told them that he had club activities. And now the young girl was embarrassed, she knew that this was his job so she wasn't mad at him. He had asked her about it but Hinata said that it was fine, she was sure that he wouldn't cheat on her since he wasn't that kind of person. Hinata boyfriend had been talking with some girls and when he heard Ino shouting he turned around and saw Hinata embarrassed face. After some fight and Hinata quick explaining to the girls, things calmed down. Hinata told Ino and Sakura to go without her that she'll get to them later. Once they left Kyoya went to Hinata and gave her a quick pick on her lips, which cause her to blush a little. She was used to it but he had never done it in front of his friends, and when they were privately… he even did it passionately. Wait what was she thinking?

"EEHH?" The host club all shouted especially Tamaki.

"Did you guys saw that?" Tamaki complained pointing at the young couple but staring at the twins.

"Yes we did!" The Hitachiin also commented.

When Kyoya saw the other he brought Hinata to the others. She was really embarrassed and was holding Kyoya's hand a little too tightly but with his manly hand it wouldn't trouble him. Once they got up close to them she still couldn't talk properly, Tamaki probably noticed it.

"Well hello the young mistress" Tamaki said kindly bowing and was about to kiss her hand before Kyoya interrupted.

"I recommend you to not do that" Kyoya said indifferently.

"Why are you jealous?" The twins teased him.

"No. She just-" But it was already too late, when Hinata punched the back of Tamaki's head which caused his face to fall flatly on the floor. "That" Kyoya finished. When Hinata noticed her mistake she apologized. Now that he saw this scene he just remembered the first time he had tried to kiss Hinata.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_His father had told him a few months back that he should really et along with the young Hyuuga. He had told her that he was meant to marry her someday and help her family out. At the beginning he didn't want to do it his brother would inherit the family business and he just had been thrown away. But he did it anyways, he'll he filthy reach right? He'll win a girl that had a pretty famous family and he wouldn't be working for his brother, so it was a win for him. He would not fall in love with this girl that was his plan. But when he gets to know this girl he had found himself getting fond to her. She had said so many things never had said to him, not even his mother. She was a naïve, shy and a total klutz, at the beginning she use to bother him a little. The girls wasn't even as smart as him, but every time she said anything nice to him, he felt so inferior and stupid around her, and that was hard for him to ever felt like that. Even his brother couldn't make him feel like it. _

_The first time he tried to kiss her was as a congratulating for passing to high school. They had already dated for 2 months so he was really used to her. Once Kyoya got close to her he put his hand on each side of her cheeks and she was already blushing madly. He began to slowly get close to her lips, but before he could kiss her she did some move that, Kyoya himself hadn't realized it, and was already on the floor staring up at her with wide eyes. Where in the hell did this thin girl have her strength from? _

"_Ah!" When she noticed her mistake she bowed so many times that she accidentally slipped and fell over Kyoya. "eh?" Hinata realize they're current position. "I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-sorry! I'll g-g-g-get up now! I'm most be hea-" Before she could say any more nonsense he gave her a quick kiss that shut her up and made her blush madly. _

"_Congratulations on getting into Ouran High school" Kyoya smiled softly. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just remember what had happened a few months ago made him smile a little.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! Please let me help you!" Hinata requested offering her hand to Tamaki.

"Well thank you princess" Tamaki accepted her hand and cleaned his clothes. "May I ask your name?" Just then Hinata blushed by her still rudeness.

"I'm Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata" She finally presented herself.

"Hyuuga?" Tamaki asked.

"You mean like the Hyuuga corps?" The twins said together.

"Yes" The young pale girl said flatly.

"Wasn't that the family that had the first Japanese hotel in America?" They twins kept at it.

"That's correct" She said kindly. Haruhi was very curious. How come Kyoya could have hid such a relationship with such an important girl? Even Haruhi herself knew about the Hyuuga family, and that's was saying much.

"You must be Kyoya-sempai friends" Hinata smiled. "The Hitachiin twins" She stared at them with a smile and a little blush "just as Kyoya said, you're so alike!" She stared a little bit which cause them to blush by her cuteness. "And you two most me Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai" The young Hyuuga turned to them "uuwwaaahhh… You're so cute Hunny-sempai" Hunny gave her a smile. "You must be Fujioka Haruhi-chan" Hinata smiled again with sympathy, she knew her secret but was keeping it, Haruhi liked this girl, she was really nice. And finally she turned to Tamaki "And you are Tamaki-sempai" She blushed lightly. "Thank you for taking care of Kyoya-sempai for me" She finally confessed.

Tamaki was there shocked. He couldn't believe it… the cuteness it was too much to handle. "She's so cute!" Tamaki finally confessed giving her a tight hug. Tamaki was still giving her a hug, she tried to reach her hand to Kyoya but it seems that he was ignoring her he wanted her to socialized more, maybe Tamaki and Hinata could be good friends.

"Ne Kyoya… how did she end up being your girlfriend?" The twins finally asked.

"Well it was an agreement between our families" Kyoya explained. Tamaki was still smoothing Hinata with his love.

"Agreement?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki had finally stopped giving his love to Hinata leaving her with maybe a few broken bones.

"Actually Hinata is my fiancée… we've been going out for 6 months now" Kyoya finally confessed.

"You two are getting married?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Maybe in a few years"

All the host club members were surprised by this. Kyoya of all people had a fiancée?

"W-Well… I-I think I should be going now" Hinata finally talked after some time of trying to get air.

"eh? So soon?" Tamaki, the twins and hunny complained.

"I-I have club activity n-now" She said embarrassed.

"Will you come soon?"

"How long will it be?"

"Would you eat cake with us?"

The four of them kept hitting her with questions, the young Hyuuga was blushing for all the attention it wasn't until Kyoya took her hand and drag her to the door.

"I'll accompany Hinata…" Then he turned around "And you guys better not destroy anything… understand?"

"Hai!" Every one replied back. Once Hinata and Kyoya left the room Tamaki smiled to himself Haruhi noticed it when he did.

"Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Kyoya sure seem happy" Tamaki stared at Haruhi. "He had never liked his father decisions… probably this one were the best he had ever done for his son… And besides Hinata seems like such a nice girl"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After some time Kyoya came back again, no one had noticed but he had a little smirk on him face. When Tamaki saw him he quickly ran to him. "Kyoya!"

"Nani? (**what**?)" Kyoya asked.

"Why didn't you told us sooner that you were engage to Hinata?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Well… she told me to keep it a secret… because she knew I was here at the host club and she didn't wanted to made rumors and we wouldn't have customers… I even insisted to have her here with us but she slightly rejected the offer"

"She's really thoughtful is she?" He said with a smile.

"She is" Kyoya finally said. Tamaki got really surprised, Kyoya had a really warm smile and his eyes showed just how proud he was with having such a girlfriend. But the sight only lasted a second because Kyoya turned to his normal self in a instant. Making every one to get back to what they were doing. The young Sou was looking forward to see more of Hinata and Kyoya together… so he would have an opportunity to see the same sight he had just now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_*A few minutes ago*_

"_Kyoya-sempai?" Hinata asked shyly not daring to look up at him. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Sorry for the trouble I caused today" Hinata blushed a little remembering the host club. She knew they were dear friends to Kyoya so she didn't want to embarrass him. _

"_Don't worry about it" _

"_But-"_

_Before the young girl could finish her sentence Kyoya pinned her to the wall, putting his hand on the wall, on each side of Hinata face._

"_If you want to apologize for that… then kiss me" He demanded seriously. _

"_W-What?" Hinata blushed once again. Why was she blushing so much today?_

"_You heard me" _

"_B-But we're o-on s-s-school!" _

"_Doesn't matter" _

"_O-Okay… b-b-but just a peek o-okay?" After that Hinata slowly began to get close to Kyoya's face, the kiss was just as she said, a little peek, but Kyoya demanded more so he kissed he more passionately. When they finished, Kyoya smirked. _

"_When I ask you for a kiss… I once one like that okay… Hinata~chan" He finally said teasing her. _

"_K-K-K-Kyoya-sempai!" The young Hyuuga got embarrassed. He couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness. He sure is lucky to have such a girl like her. _

"_I love you Hinata" He confessed putting his forehead with hers. _

"_I l-love you too" Hinata smiled shyly. _

**Phew! I finished! I hope you had liked it! I made this on a notebook paper and then had to write it all over here~! I hope you enjoy~! Please Review! I'll appreciate it~!**


End file.
